organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Valkyrie
Valkyrie is the one of the highest ranking assassins within the United Crime Corps, organization. His appearance is often used as method to enact fear into his foes and targets which has gained him quite the reputation. Knowledge on his past is rather limited, except to the people who he has trusted and confined the exact details to. Biography After retiring from SAS service he fell upon hard times due to the lack of jobs in England. He turns to one of the things he knows how to do best and becomes a hitman for hire and during this time he is hired to kill Marshal. Marshal discovers the plot a mere hour before he was going to be killed by this man's gun. After capturing him and realizing his potential, he hires him as a personal sniper for an upcoming assassination attempt against his life. Valkyrie's job at that point was to protect Marshal from another attempt on his life. Valkyrie hides out in a warehouse and sets up his gear and sets up his weapon while waiting for Marshal to arrive, he considers his options, but quickly realizing that this man let him live in the first place he shakes the idea of killing him out of his mind. Valkyrie spots the sniper and manages to kill him. He contacts Marshal about the kill and after him, Marshal and some UCC find the enemy sniper's dead body and congratulate Valkyrie on his good job. Later that night, Marshal enters Valkyrie's holding cell and gives him some cash and leaves him with a choice, he could walk away from all of this or he could become one of Marshal's best snipers/hitmen. Seeing that this man spared his life and offered him a stable life, the next day Valkyrie accepts the position and became part of of the UCC. Marshal and Valkyrie are generally close to each other having trusted each other with their lives for the past few years. Skills/Equipment Firearms The Harvester- Custom built sniper-rifle *Material: Titanium-Aluminum-CNRP MMC *Weight: 28 lbs *Rounds: .50 BMG, .308 Winchester, 7.62X51mm NATO (used to injure rather than kill although always having the option to works out too) *Length Of Barrel: 32 in *Overall Length: 60 in *Firing Type: Selectable Semi-Auto and two-round burst Additional Attachments *Integrated Silencer *Scopes **Optical with various zooming settings (Normal) **Thermal **Radio **Scopes must have material that won't reflect the sunlight to give away his position *Takes clips *20 Round Magazine *Padding to reduce recoil strain on shoulder *Bipod *Recoil Supression System (used to further control the recoil) G18 *Round Taken: 9x19mm Parabellum *Clip Size: 33 rounds *Firing Type: Full-Auto or Semi-Auto *Weight: 2lbs *Ammo Type: Full-Metal Jacket FN Five-Seven *Round Taken: FN 5.7x28mm *Clip Size: 20 rounds *Weight: 1.6 lbs *Firing Type: Semi-Auto ACR (Adaptive Combat Rifle) *Rounds Taken: 5.56x45mm NATO and 6.8 mm Remington SPC *Clip Size: 30 rounds *Weight: 8 lbs *Firing Type: Full-Auto Ontario Ranger EOD Karambit *Blade Length: 3-1/2" *Blade Thickness: 0.250" *Overall Length: 7-1/2" *Blade Steel: 5160 Carbon Steel *Handle Material: Black Micarta *Blade Color: Black Powder Coated Blackhawk Tatang *Blade length: 8.600”/218 mm *Overall length: 13.500”/343 mm *Blade material: 1085C high-carbon tool steel *Blade finish: Black epoxy finish *Edge type: Plain or partially serrated *Can be thrown Skills *SAS Training/SAS Sniper Training *Expert Marksman *Hand-to-Hand Combat: Pressure Point *Agile: Moves quickly and can dodge at quick speeds. This furthers increases his reaction time in combat situations and abilities in hand-to-hand combat including melee combat *Uses enviorment to his advantage *Ambidextrous Equipment *M84 Stun Grenades *Smoke Grenades *M67s *Kevlar Vest *Cloak made from carbon nanotubes cost a pretty penny to get it made Category:Criminals Category:Hitman Category:Ex-Military